swampediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Attack
Swamp Attack is a mobile tower-defense game developed by Moving Eye and published by Outfit7. The game was released in August 20, 2014. The players control the Redneck, owner of a rotting house in a swamp, who must defend it from several monsters and opponents that appear as the players keep progressing. Aside from the Shotgun, there are explosives, defense elements and more weapons available in the Shop, which can also be unlocked in levels. Currently, there are 10 episodes and 222 levels. At the last level of each episode, a boss fight will occur, and during every 5th level of each episode will be called "UFO level". There are also challenges quick missions which can be played to collect more coins and weapons. The game also includes a multiplayer mode which consists of collecting eggs from birds (which contain monsters inside) and shoot them to the opponent player. Description Gameplay Most of the gameplay is explained in the campaign mode. Players must defend a rotting house from several hordes of creatures that want to destroy it and eat Redneck, the owner of the house. Players can use the basic shotgun to kill the monsters, but there are also more weapons that can be purchased or unlocked in levels. Aside from weapons, players can also used the so-called explosives and a series of elements used for defense. The Shop sells all the weapons, explosives and defense elements that are needed to kill the monsters. The game has also a special element called potion, which players can use to revive when all the health is removed or fill all the energy batteries. Players should pay attention to the energy, a game mechanic which is used to start levels. If all the batteries used for energy are empty, players must wait or use the potion to refill all of them instantly. The game also includes reapers, peppers that are used to reload a shotgun and slightly shoot faster. Modes *'Campaign:' The single-player story mode in the game. The game mode has a series of levels to play and a history made in cutscenes after ending or starting an episode. It also has three types of levels; the normal levels, UFO levels and boss fight levels. This is considered the most played game mode in Swamp Attack. *'Multiplayer:' The only mode where two players are available. In this game mode, a player must search for an opponent online to play. At the game, players must shoot at several birds and send their eggs, which they drop after being killed, to the opponent. Since the eggs have monsters inside, they will crack and release them, attacking the opponent. *'Challenge:' A special mode used to get more weapons and coins. In this game mode, there are 42 levels that can be played to collect items and more coins. The items are given by opening a box which contains them, but however, all of them are just pre-set and not upgraded. The last level has a boss fight with a large pig, which must defeated to complete the challenge game mode. *'Quick Mission:' A special mode to collect coins. In this game mode, the player will be sent to an unique level for the mission, which must be completed to collect more coins since this is the purpose of the quick mission game mode. Items Characters Protagonists *'Redneck:' The owner of the cottage and the main protagonist. He must defend his cottage from a series of monsters who think that he is an intruder to their swamp. He appears to be grumpy but seems to be deeply calm and nice. *'Cousin Roy:' A chameleon who likes to sit in places and eat bugs. He is the first defense character and the "cousin" of the Protagonist. Currently, Roy has appeared in 213 episodes. *'Aunt Misty:' An elderly woman who rides in a raft. She is the second defense character, the aunt of the Protagonist, the wife of Uncle Joe and "mother" of Cousin Roy. Currently, Misty has appeared in 111 episodes *'Neighbor Bud:' A man who attacks with a basic shotgun. He is the third defense character and the neighbor of the Protagonist. Currently, Bud has appeared in 92 episodes. *'Bear:' A mammal that uses molotovs. He is the fourth defense character and presumably a habitant of the swamp. Currently, the Bear has appeared in 60 episodes. *'Uncle Joe:' A construction worker who uses bricks and a shovel. He is the fifth defense character, the uncle of the Protagonist, the husband of Aunt Misty and "father" of Cousin Roy. Currently, Joe has appeared in 10 episodes. Antagonists *'The Evil Scientist:' A mad scientist and the main antagonist. He presumably created robots from episodes 7 and 8, a gigantic machine and The Steel Giant, while the two latters become the bosses from episodes 7 and 8. *'The Monsters:' The secondary antagonists. Several of them are from different origins and residences. The most basic units are crocodiles, which debuted in the first level of the game. Episodes Episode 1 (Levels 1 - 18) Episode 2 (Levels 19 - 36) Episode 3 (Levels 37 - 54) Episode 4 (Levels 55 - 78) Episode 5 (Levels 79 - 102) Episode 6 (Levels 103 - 126) Episode 7 (Levels 127 - 150) Episode 8 (Levels 151 - 174) Episode 9 (Levels 175 - 198) Episode 10 (Levels 199 - 222) Gallery Icons File:Oldicon.jpg|1.1 icon (2014-2018) File:Icon.png|3.0.1 icon (2018-present) Screenshots File:Gameplayscreenshot.png|Screenshot of Swamp Attack's first level, "Such a Nice Evening", with weapons, explosives and defense advanced. File:Shop.png|Screenshot of the shop. File:Gamemodes.png|Screenshots placed together, featuring the game modes of Swamp Attack. File:Gameplayscreenshot2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot of Episode 4. File:Gameplayscreenshot3.jpg|A screenshot from Episode 5, with the Mutant Monster, the boss of the episode. File:Gameplayscreenshot4.jpg|This screenshot features the Turtles, monsters who are currently "missing in action". File:Gameplayscreenshot5.jpg|Screenshot featuring one of the lastest levels, "Demolition Crew", which is named after the boss encountered at the level. Concept Art File:Conceptart.jpg|Concept art of crocodiles, possums, beavers, flies and piranhas, along with unused enemies; frogs, bats and snakes. (May 2, 2013) File:Conceptart2.jpg|Concept art and modelling of Redneck. NOTE: This sheet reveals Redneck's name. (May 3, 2013) File:Conceptart3.jpg|Concept art and modelling of crocodiles, who were known as "crocodiles" at the time. (May 3, 2013) File:Conceptart4.jpg|Concept art and modelling of raccoons, who were known as "kamikaze raccoons" at the time. (May 4, 2013) File:Conceptart5.jpg|Concept art and modelling of turtles, featuring an unused movement for shell-less turtles. (May 4, 2013) File:Conceptart6.jpg|Concept art and modelling of beavers and the Giant Beaver. (May 9, 2013) File:Conceptart7.jpg|Concept art and modelling of the house. (May 10, 2013) Miscellaneous File:Blazporentaart.jpg|Drawing of the Swamp Monster by Blaz Porenta. File:Poster.jpg|Poster of the game, featuring crocodiles, a beaver, two flies, a piranha and a rubber duck. File:Community-header-background|Banner of Swamp Attack, featuring Redneck, who is staring at the viewer(s). File:Publisher.jpg|Image from Facebook, announcing that Outfit7 will publish Swamp Attack. File:Time.jpg|Graphics image, featuring how the background looks in dawn, day, dusk and night. NOTE: The backgrounds were used for Episode 1. Downloads Trivia General *7 concept art sheets were released in May 2013, which reveal unused animations, characters, names and elements. **One of them reveals the name of Redneck, the protagonist. *Swamp Attack is currently the only game related to Outfit7 that doesn't have anything related to Talking Tom and Friends other than advertisements. *Swamp Attack's development most likely started during early 2013. *There are over 100 million downloads from Swamp Attack. *In the Microsoft Store, players will have an older version of Swamp Attack, featuring only 8 episodes. **Currently, the only way to play the 3.0.1 update in PC is by downloading the BlueStacks engine and visit Swamp Attack's page from Google Play to download it or install an ".apk" file in the engine. *There are copies from Swamp Attack, with none of them checked by Outfit7, Moving Eye or developers of the game. Controversy *Some players have criticized the energy mechanic since it disables the ability to keep playing levels, which annoys players. *Players have criticized that the release of new episodes takes too long. Bugs *When Fish Buckets are destryoed when frozen, they will rise up intact. *Neighbor Bud might sometimes keep shooting although the monsters are dying due to remaining above the surface of the water for a brief time before sinking. **He also shoots when the monsters' death animation already finished. References *One of the game's levels, "The Y-Files", is a reference to the TV series, The X-Files. *One of the game's levels, "300! This Is Swamp", is a reference to the famous line "This is sparta!" from the 2006 movie, 300. *One of the game's levels, "Fat & Furious", is a reference to the media franchise, Fast & Furious. *One of the game's levels, "Swampbusters", is a reference to the media franchise, Ghostbusters. *One of the game's levels, "Dawn of the Machines", is a reference to the 2004 film, Dawn of the Dead. *One of the game's levels, "Men in Pink", is a reference to the culture, Men in black. Category:Swamp Attack Category:Games